innominefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
This page covers rules and information for various types of mundane equipment. =Weapons= Weapons are listed here by general type. Ranged Weapons Yes, it's true that ranged weapons vary a lot not just by model but by ammunition and other factors. Similarly, there are many ways to fire a gun, and many factors that influence accuracy and damage. Bear in mind, though, that In Nomine is a back-of-the-envelope, slightly-stylized setting: when angels and demons are blasting away at each other, things get a little abstract. And when humans are blasting away at each other, uh ... well, they're stuck with the same rules because we're lazy. :( I mean, uh, they're part of the same cosmic struggle and thus experience the same abstraction. Yeah. Concealing Guns Concealing a gun in a ready-to-use position requires a jacket or another suitable article of clothing. Anyone looking at them somewhat closely (e.g. talking to) gets a Perception -2 roll (modified by the To Notice value of the weapon) to spot something unusual that looks like a gun. Anyone physically searching them will automatically discover the gun. Avoiding Gunfire There are a few ways of avoiding gunfire, though most of them are pretty impractical. A character can attempt to Dodge gunfire like any other attack. However, this carries a -5 penalty if there is no cover: such a maneuver is basically Matrix-fu, and only a remotely-feasible option for supernaturally-quick individuals. If there's something to duck behind for cover, the character can Dodge at -3: hard, but they can at least take a dive. The best means to avoid gunfire is to, well, gunfight. This is done from behind cover of some type. Characters with cover relative to their attacker can roll Ranged Weapons at no penalty to avoid getting hit, provided they have a gun out themselves. On the plus side, a successful Dodge roll versus gunfire means the character takes no damage. (Rather than just subtracting the Dodge CD.) Gun Damage Armor (unless specially noted otherwise) loses 2 points of Dodge Modifier and 1 point of Protection against gunfire. Bullet damage that gets through armor is increased by 50%, rounding up. Each round, characters take 10% of "interest" on any gun-damage they've received previously. (Pre-computed under +damage.) This mostly represents blood loss, and can be stopped with a successful Medicine roll or the Corporeal Song of Healing. Melee Weapons Sometimes, it's nice to trade in the admittedly attractive irony of angels and demons firing uzis at each other for the more traditional sword-and-axe mayhem. Sharp Weapon Modifiers Anyone unlucky enough to be unarmed against someone armed with a sharp weapon is at a significant disadvantage. The armed combatant gets an additional +4 Accuracy bonus, while any dodge attempts made by the unarmed individual are at -4. Small, blunt weapons such as brass knuckles and rocks do not make someone "armed"; it needs to have a bit of reach. (A small, sharp weapon like a knife does count, because it creates "space" by making the other combatant take more care with their approach.) Sharp Weapon Damage Sharp weapon damage that gets through armor is doubled for purposes of damage. Each round, characters take 10% of "interest" on any gun-damage they've received previously. (Pre-computed under +damage.) This mostly represents blood loss, and can be stopped with a successful Medicine roll or the Corporeal Song of Healing. Melee Damage Characters get bonuses to melee damage based on their Strength: